


Ponytails and Dragons

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Voltron Emblem - AKA Various Voltron/Fire Emblem Crossovers [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Lance thinks ponytails are hot, M/M, Other, Pidge likes dragons - technically wyverns but whatever, what's new right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lance meets two princes and a princess (who is almost more terrifying than Allura), and Keith gets a little jealous when one of them has a ponytail. Meanwhile Pidge cuddles a wyvern and Hunk may be a little bit jealous himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponytails and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike the previous installment in this series, this is not an AU. Rather, the Paladins have crash landed on a new planet which has the countries of Nohr and Hoshido.
> 
> Also Pidge would definitely love dragons and wyverns because those are awesome and Pidge is awesome.
> 
> Dedicated to TheKittenKait who, yeah, I had the idea before but they suggested it as well so I feel like I need to mention them. :) Enjoy!

There are a number of things that Lance is trying to process at the moment. One, the fact that this planet is free and somehow unaware that the Galra even exist. Two, the fact that the 'aliens' actually look like humans on this planet. Their cultures even sound like some of the ones from earth.

Also these people have their own war going on - Which is probably why they have no idea that the Galra and Zarkon even existed. So, at least he and the others don't have any reason to be concerned about there being any Galran soldiers on the planet.

The final thing is that there is an apparent prince pointing a glowing arrow at him. The white-haired girl behind him puts a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Takumi, stop. I've just talked to their leader," she says. Lance wonders if she means Allura or Shiro. "They're okay. Their, uh, 'spaceship' and 'lions' have crashed."

Apparently no one on this planet has ever heard of a spaceship. Go figure. "Yeah, my friends are just doing repairs," Lance says. "We'll be out of your pretty hair soon enough, buddy."

Oh god, he just called another planet's country's prince's hair pretty. Shit. Said prince blushes heavily, and somehow both the arrow and the string on his bow disappear into thin air when he starts sputtering at the comment.

"S-sorry!" Lance says, almost panicking, but before anything else is said, there is the sound of a horse and a dragon. Prince Takumi turns and looks at a guy with blond hair on a black horse, and a beautiful woman with long purple hair riding a dragon.

Wait, no, that's a wyvern. Dragons have four legs.

"Is something going on over here?" The blond guy looks behind Lance where the castle and all their lions have crashed.

"Little malfunction with our, uh, vehicles," Lance replies. "We'll be back in space soon, blondie."

Suddenly there's an axe pointed at his face. "Excuse me dear," the woman says in a saccharine tone, "but that is my baby brother. Prince Leo of Nohr." She smiles at him in a way that makes Lance want to take his chances with Zarkon one-on-one, because that'd surely be less terrifying than she is. "I won't have you disrespecting him, now."

"Camilla," Leo says, in the apparently universal tone of embarrassed little brothers. Camilla giggles at him innocently. "Don't chop his head off, Camilla. For all we know princes don't exist in his world."

"I mean, they sort of do," Lance says. "I've just never met one. And I didn't realize you were a prince." He decides not to mention that he's met a  _princess_ before because Camilla might not let him get off without a beheading if he does.

"I'll allow it," Camilla says and props her weapon on her shoulder. Lance sighs with relief. "I would, however, like to meet your friends."

As long as she doesn't try to kill them, Lance thinks. He just agrees and goes to convince Pidge and Hunk to step away from fixing the ship with Coran so a purple-haired princess won't kill him. And they come along because that's something they have to see.

When he gets back to where Camilla is standing with Takumi and Leo, he realizes that the white-haired girl is now talking with Shiro and Allura nearby rather than making sure Takumi doesn't try to kill him. Also, Keith is standing there, and he's subtly glaring at Takumi for some reason.

He wonders about why Keith looks so pissed off. Did Takumi say something when he wasn't there? He's about to ask him when Leo climbs down from his horse.

"I'll thank you not to glare at my boyfriend so openly," he says, looking at Keith. Leo grabs Takumi's hand, ignoring the other prince's flustered sputtering, and gives Keith a cold smile. Keith just rolls his eyes.

"So, uh, these are my friends, Pidge and Hunk, and-"

"WYVERN!" Pidge's excited cry cuts Lance off and Pidge rushes to pet the head of the wyvern that Camilla's riding on. "Oh my gosh it's so cool and pretty!"

"Why thank you dear," Camilla preens.

"Hey, Keith," Lance whispers, "you might want to stop glaring at him." He really doesn't want Keith to get them in a big fight with someone other than the Galra. Keith raises an eyebrow at him.

"Okay," Keith says, plain and simple. Lance really did think it'd be harder than that.

So he's sort of more shocked than he should be when Keith produces a hair tie from seemingly nowhere. Lance suddenly knows where this is going when Keith looks him dead in the eye. They maintain the eye contact while Keith twists his hair up into a ponytail. It's, of course, shorter than Takumi's. But shit, that actually makes it  _hotter_.

"Dios mío," Lance whispers. Keith smirks at him, then turns to Leo and Takumi.

"Sorry about that."

Lance's mouth moves up and down. Okay, so Keith was flirting with him. Had been for a while. And apparently he somehow knew of Lance's thing for guys in ponytails. Lance is willing to bet that Hunk told him. He turns to ask but then realizes that Hunk's pouting at Pidge.

"Are you jealous over a dragon?" he whispers.

"Wyvern. It has two legs," Hunk says.

"Doesn't answer the question."

"It sorta does because you asked if I was jealous over a dragon. But there's no dragon here, only a wyvern."

That's the kind of shit Lance is supposed to say, but he doesn't point that out. If Hunk wants to brood over that then he can go right ahead. He has Keith problems to deal with.

"Hey, Prince Takumi," Keith says, and it catches Lance's attention, "I bet you'd look great with your hair down."

Is he seriously doing this?

"You think so?" Takumi seems unsure, and he touches his hair self-consciously.

"Definitely." Keith nods. "Here, why don't you try it?"

Without waiting for Takumi to agree, Keith reaches over and starts pulling the ribbons out of Takumi's hair. Lance notices that Takumi doesn't try to stop him, so at least Keith doesn't seem to be offending him that much. When Keith's done and Takumi's hair falls to its full length, he actually does look pretty. Lance himself thought it looked better in a ponytail, but he reminds himself that even that was nothing compared to  _Keith's_ ponytail.

Takumi looks at Leo hesitantly. "How do I look?"

As if he even needed to ask. Leo's looking at him like he might have a heart attack and like he'd be damn happy about it, too. "Uh," Leo says, very intelligently. Pidge snorts at him, breaking from their coddling Camilla's wyvern to do so.

Keith smirks and looks at Lance, his eyebrows raised almost tauntingly. "How do I look, Lance?" Keith leans in a little, and Lance's face flares up. He's sure the color may be rivaling Keith's lion at that point.

"Um."

Wow, he and Leo are just being geniuses today, huh?

Keith snickers to himself and Lance both wants to kiss him and strangle him. After a moment of hesitation he tackles Keith to the ground and does the former. He can feel Keith's grin through the kiss when he presses back. Lance pulls away and huffs. Keith's looks at him like Lance is the sun and moon and stars and Lance almost  _dies_ at that look. "Stop it," Lance whines.

"Stop what?"

"Stop being this weird combination of cute and hot. You're gonna  _kill_ me."

Keith bursts out laughing at him. When Lance looks up for the sole purpose of not looking at that smile because  _holy shit that smile should be illegal_ , he realizes that Takumi and Leo are blushing and holding hands. Lance wonders if they're blushing from seeing him and Keith kiss just then or if something happened during said kiss.

Pidge is still petting Camilla's wyvern while asking a bunch of questions. Hunk is still pouting. Which isn't fair because Pidge always makes fun of Lance for being oblivious so they're apparently a hypocrite.

Then Keith is kissing him again and he decides to whine about hypocritical balls of science and rage - who are apparently obsessed with wyverns - later.


End file.
